Bonded: Saviour's Defender Book One
by Seven Sins-sama
Summary: When Voldemort attacked, Harry's twin brother Hadrian was announced as the boy who lived. Hadrian who knows that he isn't the true saviour of the wizarding world, instead swore to keep his little brother safe. Watch as they go through their life as the Saviour and his Defender.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, any OC's (if I put any in here) and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Author's notes: I know the 'Harry was a twin' or 'Wrong BWL' ideas have been used quite often, but rest assured my story should be different from the rest. References to child abuse, mild Lily/James bashing, Dumbledore bashing so if you don't like don't read. May be slash, but I haven't decided on any pairings or anything yet (they're 11) but pairing will most likely be established in later chapters depending on how everything goes.

Warning: Childbirth. That's basically it.

"Turtles!" Normal Talking.

'_Ninja' _Thought.

"**Play-doh" **Twin bond/Parsel mouth/Spells/Etc.

_**Prologue**_

Lily Potter (nee Evans) let out a shrill scream, her fiery-red hair plastered to her face with sweat and her breath coming in ragged gasps. James Potter winced and buckled slightly as his wife's death grip on his hand increased to bone-breaking levels. The medi-witch smiled reassuringly at the couple and checked how far along Lily was.

"Right Mrs Potter, you can start pushing now." Lily let out a distorted mix between a scream and grunt as she began to push. "That's it, ready 1-2-3! Push!"

James whimpered as his hand started throbbing under the assault it was taking, subtly trying to tug his hand away only for it to be squeezed even harder. Lily glared at her husband, figuring out what he was trying to do but was quickly distracted by having to push once more. Sounds of crying quickly filled the otherwise silent room – other than Lily's harsh breathing - and the medi-witch quickly wrapped the bundle up in one of the blue blankets she had brought with her. Gently wiping the blood off the baby, she handed the newborn over to the parents who stared at their child in wonder.

"Congratulations Mrs and Mr Potter, you have been blessed with a healthy baby boy, who born at 8:59pm on the 31st of July." Lily hiccupped, brushing her baby's cheek with a shaking hand. It was a surreal experience to finally be parents after 9 long months of pregnancy. "What will you name him?"

"Hadrian. Hadrian Nicholas Potter." James declared proudly, wrapping an arm around his wife shoulders and he stared down at his son.

"Mrs Potter why don't you hand your son to your husband so we can get started on delivering your other baby."

"Other baby?" Lily said in shock, her eyes wide. "The ultra sound only said we were having one baby…"

"That's quite common in magical pregnancies Mrs Potter; magical twins are seen as one person because they basically are just two people sharing one soul. If you'd looked carefully at the pictures you would see that it's rather blurry, kind of like a bad signal; that's because of the magical that the two are constantly sharing with each other is developing."

"James, go take Hadrian out to see Remus and Sirius alright? They're probably worried by now." Lily smiled reassuringly at her husband before settling back down just as another wave of pain hit her. "Oh dear god. We are never having another baby!"

The medi-witch chuckled, patting Lily reassuringly on the knee. "1-2-3, push! You're doing a great job Mrs Potter, 1-2-3! Push!"

Lily gave a weary smile as the sound of soft wails entered the room once more. She had been delivering her baby for almost half an hour, greatly contrasted to the three hours she was in labour with Hadrian. The medi-witch wiped down the baby, checking the gender before wrapping the small newborn in blanket; but a soft baby green coloured one.

"Another son Mrs Potter, quite a rare gender in magical twins." At her confused look, the medi-witch elaborated. "Magical twins are extremely rare, and seen as the greatest blessing a magical family could ever have. Girls are more commonly birthed in magical twins, not much is known why but it's a very slim chance to be graced with two boys."

"He's so small. Are you sure he's alright?" Lily murmured, kissing the top of his tiny head just as James entered the room with Hadrian once more. James brow instantly creased at the question, worry instantly taking over any happy feeling he just had.

"He's perfectly healthy Mrs Potter, no need to worry. He'll be just shorter and more effeminate than his twin but there's absolutely nothing wrong with your son. Have you decided on a name for him?"

Lily and James shared a relieved glance, James settling against his wife side to coo at his youngest son. "Harry James Potter, named after his father." Lily smiled as she spoke, gently brushing her hand against the fine strands of black hair Harry was born with.

Hadrian opened his warm, hazel brown eyes and instantly sought Harry out. When he noticed that Harry wasn't next to him, he began to wail and cause a fuss that Lily and James had no clue how to fix. The medi-witch chuckled softly, watching as Harry opened his eyes for the first time to reveal glowing, emerald green eyes. James cautiously handed Hadrian over to Lily, who instantly quietened down when he was placed next to Harry. The younger of the two tried to snuggle up to him, but the blanket hindered his progress so he remained still.

"It seems they've developed a bond already." The medi-witched elaborated without having to be prompted. "I'm sure you've met the Weasley twins? Have you noticed how they're constantly together, that's because of bond all magical-born twins have. Because their magic is so closely tied together, they rely on each other in order to have better control over their magic. Magical twins have less outbursts of accidental magic because their twin is basically a 'wand' perse, for their magic. It's quite a fascinating thing, and you'll have problems splitting them up."

The Potters thanked the medi-witch who claimed it wasn't a bother, and she quickly floo'ed out of the Potter manor. James left to go get Remus and Sirius, while Lily cooed over her baby boys who made cute gurgling noises at each face she made. Sirius quickly burst into the room, seemingly apparating to Lily's side in order to see his god-children.

"You seem to have one more than planned, James." Sirius said with a wink, hinting at something only men could understand since Remus and James flushed red. "What you have been up to?"

"Sirius Black, don't you dare start corrupting my babies he moment their born!" Lily scolded, tearing into the childish man who shrank back at the tired woman's wrath.

The marauders congratulated the couple, with Sirius making more 'inappropriate' comment that kept setting an over-protective Lily off. The two floo'ed out after a couple of hours, and the couple quickly settled down for a well-deserved rest, their sons resting in between them.


	2. AU!

Seven Sins-sama here! I just want to know if you guys want me to continue writing this story or not? It was stuck in my head one day and I just had to write it down, and going on a limb I decided to post it on fan fiction. I already have several ideas for the story, but I want to know if you would read continue to read the story if I did. Review your reply and if I get at least 10 'continue the story' I'll continue otherwise I'll change the name and just make it a one-shot. Thanks!


	3. You Are Amazing!

I decided since I have absolutely no patience, that I'll continue the story anyway XD So thank you to moonlight10060, A. and 917brat for reviewing! You have inspired me the next chapter should be up by tomorrow is going to be dedicated to you and the rest of you can wallow in misery :D! Keep posted. Lots of love, Seven Sins-sama 3 You should notice the new chapter is up since this chapter and the previous chapter will be deleted.


End file.
